Project Freelancer: the new guy
by Phantom117
Summary: We see project freelancer get a new agent. He may be one of the best, or the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"This is the worst plan ever, of all time" Seth thought. He was currently crouched behind a rock, about five feet tall and four feet wide. The sound of gunfire was all too close to him. "They shouldn't be that close" he said to himself. Seth's squad was supposed to be creating a diversion for him, while he infiltrated the insurrectionist base. The sound of gun shots and screams was a sign that his squad was being pushed back. Seth pushed a clip into his battle rifle and tensed up. Like a spring, he vaulted over the rock. There were three innies(insurrectionists) standing in front of him, dumbfounded. He let off three quick bursts of his BR and took them down easily. He looked around and cursed. All around him was an all-out warzone. He saw innies everywhere, they were greatly outnumbered. Luckily they hadn't noticed him yet. Then he saw his squad. They were fighting for their lives as more and more innies surrounded them. Seth started dropping clip after clip at his enemies. The main problem was the mud. It slowed them down, and made them easy targets. That and the fact the innies had armor that matched the mud perfectly. You didn't see them, until it was too late. Seth was still trying to provide cover fire, when he was thrown back by a punch that almost broke his helmet. The attacker was innie that Seth hadn't seen in the mud. The innie was like a mountain. He was around 8 feet tall, and probably weighed around 300 pounds." What the hell…." Seth was suddenly picked up by his throat. He came face to face with large man, as he started to choke. Seth pulled his knees to his chest, planted his feet on the innies chest, and kicked. This really didn't do much, it made the man drop Seth, but that was it. He dropped to the ground and got into a fighting stance. Multiple things crossed his mind.

1: where was his BR?

2: Did the innie have a weapon of his own?

3: How the hell was he supposed to fight this giant brute?

Seth was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the large man charging at him. Seth barley side stepped his charge, and avoided being pummeled by the mans momentum. The innie slid, and tried to turn around. He slipped and was off balance for a couple of seconds. The man, trying the same strategy again, charged at Seth a second time. But this time Seth had a plan. As the man charged, Seth side stepped. As the men slid and became unbalanced, Seth sprinted at him. He used his momentum to land a two handed blow at the back of the innies head. This caused the innie to just stand there, in a daze. Seth saw this, and landed multiple jabs to the man's head. This caused the innie to stumble backwards, and land on his ass in the mud. Seth looked around and saw his BR, about ten yards away. He ran over to it, and picked it up. He looked towards the innie, who had started to slowly get up. Seth aimed at the man, and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonofabitch" Seth mumbled. Mud had gotten into the action of his rifle, jamming it. He tossed the useless rifle down, and looked towards his enemy. He could tell by the man's body language that he was really pissed. The innie was ready to tear Seth limb from limb. He felt a twinge of regret. "I'm going to die for this stupid army." He thought. He raised his arms in front of his face, a useless effort, before the man charged. Before the innie could even move, Seth heard shots ring out from behind him. He saw the innie stumble back, as buckshot blew holes in his armor. He exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Seth turned around and saw the Sargent of his squad. "You just got sarged." The Sargent said, as the innie hit the ground with a dull thud. " Sarge, what happened" Seth asked, worried. " The innies came out of nowhere. A lot more than our intel said should be guarding the base. That goddamn mud doesn't help much either." His Sargent nodded at this statement. "So what's the plan?" "We stick to the original plan we'll provide cover, while you get your ass in that base!" The Sargent replied. "But you guys will be torn to shreds!" Seth exclaimed. The Sargent chuckled at his words. "please, have a little faith! We'll get it done. Trust me." Seth agreed, and they got into their positions. He was crouched about fifty yards across from his squad. Seth nodded. This was the signal to begin their final attack. The squad popped up from out of their cover, and opened fire. This gained the attention of every damn innie on the battle field. Seth used rocks and any other cover he could find, to get closer to the base. In a matter of minutes, he was close to the base. He surprisingly hadn't encountered any threats along the way. Before he entered the base, he looked back. That almost made him run right back. His squad was on their last stand. He could see major casualties, and counting. He turned back around, and entered the base.

000000000000000

Seth crept down the dim hallway, being careful to not make much noise. If the coordinates were correct, the objective was a floor below him. When he came to stair well leading down, he stopped and got into a crouched position. There was a guard leaning on the railing, looking down. Still weaponless, Seth was at a disadvantage. Crouched, he slowly came up behind the soldier. The soldier wasn't wearing a helmet. Seth stood up, and with two hands grabbed the innies head. He bashed it against the metal railing. The sickening sound of skull crunching, and blood splattering, almost made Seth puke. He let the now dead soldier, fall to the ground. He picked up a magnum the innie had holstered to his hip. Seth continued down the stairs, and along a very long hallway. He entered a large circular room. It looked like a makeshift lab. There were test tubes and computers everywhere. He looked at some crates that said, EXPLOSIVE, on the side. He left those alone, and continued forward, the room was like a maze. Eventually he found a table in the center of the room. On the table was a small purple, oval shaped container. It had lights pulsating dimly along the sides. "This is really what they were after?" He thought. Seth gingerly picked it up, and attached it to his back. As he turned to leave, bullets ripped through the air. He dove behind one of the computer consoles, to avoid the lead storm. His cover was torn apart in seconds. He continued diving behind different consoles. This game of cat and mouse continued, until the mysterious man stopped firing. Seth looked; there was a cat walk that over looked the room. The innie was watching him from it. The man jumped down. "I believe you have something of mine." The man said. Seth didn't respond, and just stared at him. He scanned the Innie, and didn't any other weapons on him. The man took a threatening step forward. Seth pulled the magnum, and fired. Two shots entered his chest. The man fell to his knees. He grinned and pulled two grenades out from nowhere. He pulled the pins and rolled them towards the crates labeled EXPLOSIVE. Seth grabbed the container and turned his back to the crates, shielding the device. The man started laughing. His laughing was cut off by two small explosions, and one very large boom.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth woke up to pounding headache. He wondered how he had survived the explosion. That last thing he remembered was a burning, all around his body. He opened his eyes, only to shut them again. There were white lights pointed at him, and they burned his eyes. Careful not to look at the lights, he opened his eyes again. He found himself in a large room. It looked like a medical bay. There were beds (one of which he was lying on) and other medical equipment. He shuddered. Seth hated hospitals, and hospital oriented buildings. They reminded of sickness and death. He didn't like killing, he only did it when he had too. His thoughts were interrupted when a nurse walked into the room.

Seth felt a wave of fear wash over him. For the first time he thought about his situation. He didn't know where he was. For all he knew he could be at an insurrectionist base. They could be getting ready to interrogate him. The nurse walked up to his bed and looked at him.

"Good, you're awake." She said smiling at him. She looked like any normal nurse. She wore a white coat, and had her hair in a bun.

"Where am I?" Seth asked her, slightly nervous. She didn't answer him right away; she just looked at a computer screen with wires that ran to pads stuck to his chest and back.

"The counselor will be in shortly." She finally said. She then proceeded to walk out of the medical bay. Seth laid his head back the pillow, and sighed. He began to think none of this was worth it; sure, he joined the army knowing it was gonna be tuff as all hell, but this? He got blown up, and his squad was more than likely dead. He wondered if the objective was worth it. He highly doubted it.

No inanimate object was worth a man's life, let alone whole squad's lives. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the med bay opened again. A man walked in. He wore a blue and black tracksuit. He was African American, and stood with his hands behind his back.

"Hello." His voice was eerily calm. "I am the counselor. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, where am i?"

"You are currently, in our medical bay." The counselor said, still using the calm voice. Seth remembered the second's right before he had been blown up. He shuddered just thinking about it. He could hear his vitals spike, just by thinking about it.

"What was that thing that retrieved?" Seth asked.

"That…is classified." The counselor stated, still using the calm voice. Seth knew something wasn't right about him. "You have a mild concussion, and had to have shrapnel removed from your back. You will be permitted to leave the medical bay in fourteen hours." The counselor added.

"What am I supposed to do till then?" Seth asked.

"I would suggest that you get some sleep." The counselor replied, before leaving again.

Seth was extremely confused. How had he even survived the explosion? Where the hell was he even at? The thing that scared him the most was the way the counselor said he should get some sleep. Almost hinting something. He sighed, and tried to go to sleep. It was nearly impossible. He was too scared to sleep. People usually think that if you're in the army, you don't feel emotions anymore. This wasn't true. He was, in fact, only fifteen. The only reason he was allowed into the army, was because of his skills. He was an O.K. shot, except with sniper rifles. He sucked ass with one of those.

He was pretty good in hand to hand combat, being pretty strong. Seth was tall, and very strong for his age. People usually thought he was in his twenty's. The only thing that gave him away was his face. His face still looked like a teenagers. He was able to dodge a fair amount punches, and land a good few at the same time. This didn't mean he couldn't take a punch though.

Seth eventually fell asleep, in his thoughts. It was not a peaceful sleep however. His night was filled with nightmares of all kinds. But, there was one thing they all had in common. The coming day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seth awoke to voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying, just that it was a man and a woman. He heard a door open, then close. He looked toward the door, to see a nurse coming to him. It was the same nurse from last time. She started disconnecting wires from him.

"You are fine to get up and walk around, just be careful of your shoulder." The nurse said to him.

Seth wondered what was wrong with his shoulder. He stood up and immediately felt a burning all around I his shoulder. He looked at it with disbelief. It was beat red, and blistered.

"Most of your burns were focused on that shoulder." The nurse said, seeing him looking at it. "The pain should dissipate over time, but the burn scars will be there forever"

"Thanks." He said to her "Where am I supposed to go now?" The nurse didn't respond. They both stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then the door to the med bay opened. The man calling himself the counselor walked in.

"If you would please come with me." He said to Seth, calmly. Seth walked up behind the counselor.

He followed him out of the med bay. They entered a hallway. Seth noticed how clean everything was. It was spotless everywhere. After about five minutes of walking, they came to a door. It had and a hand scanner on it.

The counselor put his on it, and it whirred. After a couple of seconds a female mechanical voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Welcome back counselor." She said. The door opened and they both walked in .It was a medium sized room. There was a very large computer at the back end, There was a man standing in front of it.

"Director, our…..Friend…..is here." The counselor said.

The man, who Seth guessed was the Director, turned to look at them. He wore a tracksuit, and glasses. He had a goatee and stood with his hands behind his back. He looked at Seth. He seemed to be sizing him up. After a while of uncomfortable staring, he spoke.

"I would like to thank you for retrieving our package for us." He spoke in a southern drawl. "It was of upmost importance that we got it back."

Seth was confused. How did this man know about the objective? Suddenly, a grave realization crashed over him.

"You're the one who-" Seth was cut off by the Director.

"Ordered your squad to attack the insurrectionist base." He finished.

Seth felt anger wash over him. He wanted to tear this man apart. He let Seth's squad die for, for what? What was so important that they had to die for.

"You…..let them die." Seth said, taking a threatening step toward the Director.

"Actually," He said, a bit annoyed. "My team saved them."

Seth felt relief knowing they were alive.

"Then why didn't you just send YOUR team in." Seth said, a sharpness in his voice.

"My team was…..preoccupied." The Director replied.

"Ok, so what now?" Seth asked nernously.

"You will come with me" A calm voice said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Seth jumped, forgetting that the counselor was behind him. They both exited the room, and took a different hallway. They walked for a while. Damn. This place is huge, Seth thought. After walking for about 5 minutes, they came to a hallway with many doors on both sides.

As they went past, Seth noticed there were nametags on the doors. He caught what one said, it had WASHINGTON/MAINE, on it. They kept moving, until they came to an unmarked door. The Counselor motioned for Seth to open it. He did, and looked inside.

There was a bed, and a bathroom. It wasn't necessarily small, but it wasn't very big either. That's when he noticed it. A closet door, although it looked weird. He walked closer and inspected it. It was made of metal, and had a blue button next to it.

Well, blue buttons never hurt anybody, only red ones, right? Seth thought to himself. He pressed the button, and the door slid open. Inside was a full suite of body armor. It looked like modified Spartan armor.

It had a large visor, and was midnight black, with white ice highlights. Seth turned, and saw a slight grin, on the calm man's lips.

"Welcome, to Project: Freelancer."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth sat on his bed, cross legged. He had his armor laid out, in pieces, in front of him. It really was a nice suite. Seth inspected each piece carefully. It was a lot nicer than his old, UNSC armor, and more advanced. He could tell it was brand new. His old armor had been pre owned.

He had heard some rumors about Project: Freelancer. They were the best of the best (other than Spartans) and were pretty badass. He wondered why they had even recruited him. They usually only recruited the best of the best. He wasn't that.

Sure he had skill. He could handle a rifle, hit some targets. He could take a punch, and give some. The fact was, he wasn't special. There had to be something else going on. Maybe they just needed more people. He wasn't sure.

Seth looked up from the armor, and scanned they room. The bathroom had a toilet and a shower. The cabinets had some medical supplies in them. The room itself was pretty self-explanatory. The walls were bare, and had no windows. The ceiling and walls were the same color. There also was dresser with clothes in it.

The clothes weren't his though. He assumed that Project: Freelancer had given them to him. Seth wasn't sure what to do next. The Counselor had just left him in his room. He decided to just wait. After a little while of sitting in silence, knock came from his door. He stood up and opened it. The Counselor stood before him.

"The Director has issued that you should be given a tour." The Counselor said, hands behind his back.

Seth followed the Counselor out the door, and down the hall. They both stopped, when they reached a set of double doors. Seth walked inside to see a mess hall. Soldiers were getting food, chatting idly. There were tables and chairs scattered around the room. The Counselor told Seth that they were moving on.

Their next stop was the training floor. They were in a sort of, observation deck. It was small, but looked out over the training floor. There was a large console of buttons. These controlled the training floor modes.

"We have a state of the art, training room." The Counselor informed Seth. "It has multiple functions, like hand to hand combat, lock down paint, and zero-G training."

"That is incredible." Seth breathed

"You are only to train between the hours of 10:00 and 11:00 P.M." The Counselor said.

"Why?"

"The Director doesn't want you training with, or around the other agents yet. He wants you to keep your distance from them for the time being."

Seth was puzzled was the Counselors words. But those were the Directors orders. Since the Director was in charge, he had to obey those commands. The Counselor led Seth back to his room. He told Seth that he was to begin training, in full armor the next day.

Seth shut the door to his room, and sighed. Why would the Director make his training sessions so late? Why was he not allowed to see the other agents? He picked up a data pad the Counselor had given him. It had his schedule on it.

Except for meals, and his training, he was supposed to stay in his room all day. That wasn't right. What was he supposed to do all day, twiddle his thumbs? He guessed that he would he just have to deal with it.

There was a note at the bottom of the pad, it read:

AGENT IS TO GET MEALS WESRING FULL ARMOR, AND EAT IN ROOM. AGENT IS TO HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS WITH OTHER AGENTS.

Great, more quality room time. Seth sighed, and laid down on his bed. He thought about his life, and the past couple of days. His life was a mess. He had just got recruited into one of the most secret organizations of all time, for no reason. That was not a good sign. He eventually drifted off into sleep, thinking about how weird his life had become.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Beep, Beep, Beep!"

Seth woke up to his alarm clock. He groaned, and sat up. Waking up in his new room was weird. He stood up, and went to the bathroom. He took along shower. He then attempted to get his armor on. He had no idea how to put it on. Eventually he had everything on, except the helmet.

He put it on. Nothing happened. No HUD or enhanced vision, it was just like looking through glass. He glanced at his clock and cursed. Breakfast ended in twenty minutes. He ran out of his room and down the hall. He would be damned before he missed breakfast. Seth vaguely remembered the path to the mess hall. He got to the double doors with ten minutes to spare.

He entered the mess hall and picked up a tray. He got in line behind some soldiers, and waited. After a while, he felt as if he was being watched. He turned around, and went cold.

A whole table of people were staring at him. They weren't in any armor, just P.J.s, and were just staring at him. There were five males, and three females. One male was very large, had a bald head,and was very intimidating. One of the females also caught his eye. She had bleach blonde hair, and was wearing purple pajamas.

Seth turned back around quickly. He got his food, and left, heading for his room.

OOOOOOOOO

York walked into the mess hall and sat with his teammates. Wash was to his left, and Carolina to his left. South was next to Wash, and North was across the table from South. Maine was next to South, and Wyoming next to Maine. Tex was next to Wyoming. Wash was sipping coffee, and Maine was eating some pancakes.

"Knock knock." Wyoming said, as York sat down.

"It's too early for your stupid knock knock jokes." Tex snapped at him. This made Wyoming shut up fast.

"Hey Wash, we have training with Tex after breakfast." North said. Wash groaned, and put his head down.

"One day! Can I keep my balls intact for one day?" Wash mumbled, in to the table. Tex heard this, and laughed a little bit, which was rare for her.

"Who-"

Wash stopped when he saws North's curious expression. The whole table turned to see what he was looking at. Someone wearing black and white armor had just walked in. They got in line, and looked really nervous. They glanced back at the table once. They put their head down, got their food, and left.

"Who the hell was that?" South asked, the question directed to anybody.

"He's a new recruit the Director brought in." Carolina responded.

"A new recruit? Why haven't we heard about this?" Wash asked.

"The Director wants to keep it low profile." Carolina shrugged.

"What's his name?" Maine asked. This made everyone jump. Maine was usually quiet. He barley ever spoke, ever.

"I…..don't know." Carolina said, looking down.

"Awww, Miss know it all doesn't know?" South said, snickering. This cause North to give her a warning look.

"South, shut your damn mouth, before I shut it for you." Carolina growled.

"I'd like to see you try." South said, a hardness returning to her voice. York sighed as the two females tried to mangle each other, like usual. Wash stood up, and turned to leave.

"I'm gonna go and enjoy some time with balls unbroken." He said, looking to Tex. This caused Tex to grin, as she got up to. Soon everyone had gotten up, and left. Even South and Carolina, who actually hadn't managed to hurt one another, left the mess hall empty.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth was in his room, when his allotted training time was near. He started to put his armor on. This time he gave himself ample time, in case he took longer than expected. After he had his armor on, he left his room quietly. He was not supposed to let the other agents know he was training. He went down the hall toward the training room. He entered the large, now empty room. The Counselor was waiting for him.

"It's nice to see you again, Pennsylvania." He directed to Seth.

"Who's Pennsylvania?" Seth asked.

"All agents have a codename. We rarely use ones actual name. You have been designated as agent Pennsylvania." The Counselor replied. Seth nodded at this.

"We will start you off with hand to hand combat."

"Ok then, let's start" Seth said, nervousness showing through his voice.

The Counselor walked over to a computer console, and took out a long cord. He walked back to Seth, and put the cord on the back of his armor. He immediately felt something change.

His armor felt different. It was lighter. He felt more agile, more powerful; a HUD had also appeared in his vision. He liked his new armor, a lot.

"I just fully activated your armor. It has been calibrated to you and will help you in combat. It also has a very advanced HUD system." The Counselor said. At that, he left the training floor, and reappeared on the observation deck. He pressed some buttons, and the console in front of Seth slid beneath the floor.

"F.I.L.L.S. is our ships AI, just tell her what you want to do, and she will do it." The counselor told him. Then he left, leaving Seth to train.

"F.I.L.L.S., activate hand to hand combat training." Seth said, to no one.

"Acknowledged, beginning hand to hand combat training scenario." A very chipper voice came over the loud speaker.

"Round begin in 3….2….1, Round start!"

A robot that looked like human rose up from the floor. It faced Seth, and took a defensive stance. Seth did the same, eyeing t up the robot. The robot was the first to attack.

It charged, and threw a sloppy right hook. Seth side stepped the punch, and countered with a left jab. The robot turned back to Seth, and charged again. It threw the same right hook, and Seth dodged again, but this time the robot knew different.

As Seth side stepped, the robot threw a hard left uppercut, cracking Seth under the chin. He flew back, and landed on his side. These bots packed a helluva punch! He got back on his feet, and looked toward the bot, and went on the offensive. He threw jabs, and hooks, waiting for the bots defense to waver, and eventually, it did.

The bot lowered its left hand, and opened its head for attack. Seth drew his fist back, and landed a powerful punch to its head. The head flew back, but the body didn't. Seth watched the head skitter across the floor. The body fell shortly after.

How had he ripped its head off? He wasn't that strong. Then it hit him. The armor. It must enhance his physical abilities. He grinned under his helmet at this thought. Just then two more robots rose up from the floor.

They both charged at him. He crouched and threw a sweep kick. Making them fall over each other. They got back up, and began to circle around him. He watched them, waiting for one to make a move. One that was to his left, came at his side. He blocked its punch, and countered it with a strong left-cross, but was hit on the back of his head. He fell to his knees. He had forgotten about the second bot.

He slowly got back on his feet, his head pounding. He ran at one that entered his field of view. He jump kicked it in the chest, causing it to fly a good fifteen yards back. He turned when he heard the other bot charging him.

Before it could even land a punch, Seth kicked it in the knee. There was a very loud CRACK, and he saw the robots leg snap forward at the knee. It was now crippled, and didn't stand a chance. He landed punch after punch, devastating blows to the bots midsection, and head. He finished with a knee to the gut, causing the bot to lurch over, and hit it with a hard uppercut, sending its head back with a snap. The robot fell to a pile of scarp at his feet.

The other robot, which had gotten back up, jumped on his back. It started hitting his head repeatedly. Seth tried to grab it, but he couldn't reach it. He back pedaled, ramming the bot into a wall. It lost its grip, as Seth flung it forward off his back, and onto the floor, smoking.

"Good riddance, bitch."

Then, three more robots came up from the floor. Seth grinned.

"This, is gonna be fun."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wash w had just gotten out of the shower, when he heard noises coming from the training room. He walked to the observation. When he stepped in. he saw North watching someone on the floor.

"Hey North."

"Hey Wash. shouldn't you be asleep? Its 11:30." North shot him a questioning look.

"I had a late shower, and heard some noises. I came to investigate." Wash shrugged. "Who is even training this late at night?"

"The new recruit, or agent Pennsylvania, as F.I.L.L.F. informed me."

"Pennsylvania? I thought all agents were given states as codenames?" Wash asked, puzzled.

"That's usually how it is. This guy is different apparently." North replied. Wash looked to the floor. There were pillars up, all around the room. Pennsylvania was against four robots.

"He's doing lockdown paint." North informed Wash.

"How much you wanna bet those bots paint him to the wall? Wash said, jokingly.

"I wouldn't count on that." North said.

"Why?"

You'll see, trust me."

Wash looked back to the floor. Pennsylvania had two magnums, while the four bots all had assault rifles. Pennsylvania weaved through the pillars faster than Wash thought was possible. One of the bots saw him, and chased after him. The bot came around a pillar that it thought its target was behind, but no one was there.

Pennsylvania watched the bot look for its target, from on top of a pillar. He jumped down, and landed on the bot. It hit the ground, only to be covered in paint. He got close to one that was looking for its ally. Pennsylvania kicked the rifle out of its hands, and pistol whipped it. It stumbled back, before being covered in paint.

"Ok, that was pretty impressive." Wash said

"Yeah, for a newbie." North replied.

The last two bots saw Pennsylvania, and opened fire. He dove behind a pillar, but was hit in his left hand. He rolled to the next pillar, and leaned out. He squeezed of two shots, before going back behind cover.

One shot hit a bot In the leg, and the other was hit in the chest. He ran in front them , drawing their fire. He tried to get them to follow him. Since the one couldn't move because of its leg, the other tried to follow him. The bot was slowed by the paint. Pennsylvania got behind it, and let off a single shot, nailing it in the back of the head. The last bot was the only one left. Pennsylvania got close, and leaned out. The bot was able to shoot his magnum out of his hand.

Pennsylvania ran at the bot, using his advanced HUD to dodge the paint coming at him. He hit the rifle up into the air, and kicked the bot in the chest, sending it stumbling backward. He caught the rifle out of the air, and covered the last bot in paint.

"Round over, Agent Pennsylvania wins." F.I.L.L.S. chirped over the loud speaker.

Seth put his weapons on a table that sank below the floor. He walked out of the training room, and back to his own room.

"He's good." Wash said.

"I was thinking the same thing." North said, looking at Wash.

"Why do you think the Director wants him to be a secret from us?" Wash asked.

"I don't know Wash. But he must have his reasons."

"He was pretty good down there."

"Yeah, but not nearly as good as any of us."

Wash sighed, this was all too confusing for him.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." Wash said, before turning to leave.

"Yeah, me too. Night Wash."

"Night North."


End file.
